DESCRIPTION (Investigator's Abstract): Graphite furnace atomization with laser enhanced ionization detection in a flame will be optimized and characterized as an analytical method. Preliminary results indicate that limit of detection of 0.1-100 ag should be attainable for most elements. This research will focus upon the design of an efficient interface between the furnace and the low noise mini-flame, an evaluation of the absolute efficiency of the entire vaporization, atomization, transport and detection processes, and a study of matrix effects and means for their control. The problems associated with sample handling and contamination at sub-fb levels will also be addressed.